Instinct
by missDestiel
Summary: Dean et Sam sont capturés par l'ennemi, une colonie de chat-garou, où l'Alpha et le Beta commencent à leur donner une attention non désirée et inattendue. Loup-garou / Chat-garou UA. Dean / Castiel, Sam / Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Instinct**

**Auteur : ****HigherMagic**

**Traducteur : miss-destiel**

**Loup-garou / Chat-garou UA.**

**Pairing: Dean / Castiel, Sam / Gabriel**

**Nominale: NC-17**

**POV Dean **

**Dean et Sam sont capturés par l'ennemi, une colonie de chat-garou, où l'Alpha et le Beta commencent à leur donner une attention non désirée et inattendue.**

**Note : l'histoir ne m'appartient pas, je la traaduit avec l'accord de l'auteur.**

_Putain._ Nous étions pistés. Je pouvais les sentir derrière nous, gagnant rapidement du terrain. Ils connaissaient le territoire mieux que nous, et malgré se que cela coûtait à mon orgueil de l'admettre, je savais que Sam et moi étions moins rapide que nous aurions pu l'être. Nous venions de partir à la chasse et maintenant, nous allions en payer le prix, cernés par des Chat-garou des marais sans nul endroit pour se cacher.

Les marais étaient vastes et mortelle. Pourtant y vivaient des habitants. Il y avait des profonds fossés enfouis sous l'herbe humide et marécageux. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre, et avec les dernières pluies c'était encore pire. Mon clan vivait juste à la frontière, où les arbres commençaient à pousser, mais on ne pouvait pas nous voir. Nous étions enfouis trop profondément dans la forêt.

Sam et moi courrions, et derrière nous on pouvait entendre leur grognement et le souffle de leurs respirations. L'énorme masse de Sam derrière moi était une ombre réconfortante et je ralentis quand je là vis disparaître avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. La terre trembla sous mes pieds, m'envoyant glisser à plusieurs mètres avant que je retrouve mon équilibre et me retourne vers mon frère. Il était étendu maladroitement, son pelage brun-or éclaboussé de boue, je me glissai vers l'avant me méfiant de nos poursuivants tandis qu'il gémit, les oreilles baissées.

_**Je me suis cassé la jambe. Maudits fossés,**_ marmonnât-il en essayant de se lever lorsque un grognement de douleur lui échappa alors que sa patte avant droite portait tout son poids. _**Impossible de me lever. Enfuis-toi Dean. Ne les laisse pas t'attraper.**_

_**Pas question Sammy !**_ Lui répondis-je, vexé qu'il puisse penser que je le laisserai derrière moi. Je me glissais délicatement sous son corps pour mieux le soulever. _**Sa va aller Sammy, je vais te porter.**_

_**Je vais te ralentir,**_ souffla-t-il.

_**Ne te soucies pas de ça. Transforme-toi avant que je ne m'énerve.**_

Ils se rapprochaient, mais heureusement Sam n'avait pas tardé se transformer progressivement d'une forme à une autre. Quand il fut humain, il ne me restai plus qu'à le mettre sur mon dos et sa force physique ferait le reste. Il se hissa sur mon dos, et je glapis un peu quand il déchira la peau du cou, qui était encore ouverte après mon combat avec Gordon - un subordonné dans mon clan. Dès qu'il fut bien installé, je commençai à courir très conscients de notre poursuite.

Je pouvais commencer à voir les arbres de mes terres maintenant, huit kilomètre de distance. .

Sauf que -

- Merde!

Un 'chats' était sorti de nulle part, c'était une femelle, sa fourrure noir élégante se mélangeais presque parfaitement avec les prairies marécageuses de la nuit, contrairement à moi. Elle m'envoya voler, et Sam dû lâcher prise, son corps roulant à une certaine distance de nous. J'ai essayé de le regarder du coin de l'œil, pour voir s'il était blessé davantage, mais le chat m'attaqua à nouveau, les mâchoires ouvertes et les griffes sorties. Elle faisait la moitié de ma taille, mais me doubler en vitesse, ce pourquoi elle me piégea efficacement en sorte que je ne puisse continuer à courir - bien que je laisserais jamais mon frère toute façon.

Je grognai, frappant et mordant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son flanc. De la salive coulais de ses mâchoires entrouvertes quand elle reprit le dessus, me griffant en travers du visage. Mon champ visuel gauche - d'ailleurs celui qui regardait Sam - fut perdu dans un océan de mon propre sang.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes battus, mais nous avons continué à saigner jusqu'à ce que j'entende enfin la voix de mon frère, « Dean ... »

Je me pétrifiai en regardant autour de nous. Les autres nous avaient rattrapés. Ils formaient un V inversé autour de nous, m'encerclant moi et Sam, l'un d'eux - un petit chat jaune miel - avait le torse de Sam à une distance dangereusement proche de sa bouche. Un mouvement et Sam se retrouvait avec le torse déchiré. Je grognais les oreilles aplaties et le poil hérisser - un mélange de mépris, d'agressivité et d'anxiété - et m'avançai, cependant, je du m'arrêté quand le chef se mit à siffler, les griffes sorties commençant à creuser la terre des marais.

C'était une belle créature. Son pelage était bleu-noir, lisse et bien entretenu, ses muscles puissants avaient une forme souple. Ses yeux brillant du bleu le plus lumineux que j'aie eus l'occasion de voir, et pour un loup-garou quand un chiot a des yeux si bleu, cela signifiait qu'il est aveugle, seulement l'homme-chat suivait tous mes mouvements avec précision, de la contraction de mes oreilles jusqu'aux frémissements de mes pattes. L'intensité était effrayante, et malgré le fait que j'étais l'Alpha de ma propre meute, une petite partie de moi se soumettait à cette créature puissante et dominante.

Je chassai se sentiment de suite avant qu'il ne puisse prendre racine.

La femelle siffla encore une fois, la lèvre supérieure surélevée pour révéler un vaste ensemble de canines. La queue basse, je regardais le chat doré pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas encore tué mon frère, j'aurais pu m'enfuir, mais ma liberté ne valait pas la mort de Sammy. Quand je me glissais vers l'avant, le chat doré repoussa mon frère pour lui permettre de monter sur mon dos, ses yeux jaune-rougeâtre fixant intensément la jambe blessée de mon frère pendant un moment avant de se placer derrière l'élégant Alpha noir. Je portais mon frère pour le retour dans cette contrée que nous avions si désespérément essayé de fuir.

Les chats et les loups-garous étaient des ennemis depuis toujours, comme chiens et chats. Il ya bien longtemps, la population humaine s'était éteinte a cause d'une maladie mystérieuse, et la maladie avait déclenché un gène qui transformait les Hommes en demi-loups, demi-chats ou bien demi-aigles (ceux-ci beaucoup plus rares, presque disparut). Des frontières avaient donc était mise en place quand cette haine avait commencé à se rependre. Sam et moi étions dans la merde et le savions très bien.

Une des différences principale entre les loups et les chats était notre cultures. Pour les loups, s'attaquer à un camarade ou un membre de la famille pour chahuter paraissait tout à fait normal, hors les chats ne faisait jamais ça, ils étaient beaucoup trop snob_. _Jamais ils ne se touchaient les uns les autres, sauf pour s'accouplés ou se battre, et tout ce qu'ils faisaient étaient précédé de formalités et de cérémonie. En comparaison, les loups étaient de vrais sauvages.

Nous pouvons nous transformer à volonté. C'est une chose que j'aurais du mentionné dès le début. En marchant dans la colonie des chats, j'ai été frappé par la façon dont ils se tenaient tous. Ils étaient tellement gracieux et fluide dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient et ce fut bizarre à regarder. Nous, ont ne s'embêtaient pas avec les vêtements, mais eux le faisait; des draps blancs enroulaient autour d'eux à la manière des Grecs.

Ils nous regardaient, Sam et moi, le nez plissé de dégoût à nos apparences - éclaboussé de boue, de sang et mon frère nu comme le jour de sa naissance.

Nous avons été conduits jusqu'un ensemble de tentes construites sur les hauteurs de leurs terres. Sam gémit de douleur à chaque pas et je m'excusais à chaque fois, la queue basse suspendue à la honte de ne pas être en mesure de prendre soin de lui. Il glissa une main dans la fourrure de mon épaule, ce qui me fit penser que j'étais pardonné.

Dès que nous nous étions approchés du plus grand chapiteau, le chat doré reprit sa forme humaine. C'était un petit homme avec les cheveux lissés en arrière, des yeux bruns noisette et un sourire sarcastique. Le reste du groupe détournaient les yeux pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité et de pudeur pour sa nudité, mais les loups-garous ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça, et je regardai droit à travers lui.

« Allez, dans votre forme humaine le loup » m'ordonna-t-il sèchement, et la chatte qui m'avait attaqué grogna en signe d'approbation. Je penchais mon épaule, laissant glisser Sam sur sa bonne jambe, avant de me remettre en ma forme humaine. Je n'ai pas manqué le regard appréciateur de l'homme-chat, suivie d'un léger sifflement.

Le chat Alpha le siffla, mais c'est moi qui parlai, « Tu vas rester là toute la journée ou tu vas nous tuer ? » Je savais que malgré leurs prétentions à être «civilisé», les chats avaient pour habitude de couper la tête des loups et de l'exposer pour une mise en garde. Maintenant, je savais que nous y aurions droit.

«Dean» grogna Sam, avec un regard lui intimant de se taire. Etant le stratège en chef de la meute, il essayait de trouver un moyen pour nous faire sortir d'ici.

« Bien » dit le chat doré souriant légèrement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en appuyant son poids sur une jambe. «Je vais guérir celui-ci » affirme-t-il en montrant Sam, « et toi tu vas t'asseoir et attendre jusqu'à ce que nous décidions ce que nous allons faire de toi. »

J'eu un moment de doute, j'avais supposé que l'élégant chat noir était l'Alpha, mais il semblait qu'ils étaient deux à mener la barque. La hiérarchie était pas aussi clairement définis ici, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le guérir? » Lui demandai-je méfiant.

« Parce il est canon » répondit le chat doré, lorgnant encore une fois sur mon frère. Je grognai, me déplaçant dans une position d'attaque. _Je __ne te permets pas de__ prendre ce ton envers mon frère_, foi de Dean, ce chat allait être remis à sa place. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe de reddition « Détends-toi le loup, c'est mon boulot. »

« Je vais bien Dean» dit Sam en plaçant une main sur mon épaule et me tirant légèrement vers l'arrière. Je me détendis parce que Sam avait une influence incroyablement apaisante sur moi, et si ce chat doré allait vraiment allait le guérir et le faire bien, alors ce serait une bonne chose. Il se rapprocha, marmonnant ces mots mots à mon oreille: «Dès que je serai libre, je ferai parvenir un message à Azazel et il te portera secours. »

Je souri.

Le chat doré s'avança et prit mon frère par la taille pour qu'il prenne appuis sur lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers tente la plus proche, je cherchais désespérément à suivre mais évidemment, je n'avais pas été invité. La nuit était agréablement fraiche, donc je n'aurais pas à me soucier des moustiques ou d'autres parasites, ce qui fut un répit agréable.

Mon attention fut retenue quand le chat que je supposais être l'Alpha ainsi que la femme qui m'avait attaqué changèrent de forme. Elle, prit la forme d'une belle femme rousse, mince avec des yeux bleus comme la glace. Son torse avait été arraché suite à mon attaque, je ravalai le remords que je sentais, avant de me rappeler que ce devait être mon ennemi ... mais je n'avais jamais ressenti la haine innée pour les chats que mes parents avaient.

C'est pourquoi mon clan s'était retrouvé là. Nous avions rendu visite à une colonie de chat voisine et nous avions du voyager à travers le territoire de celle qui nous tenait prisonniers. Sam et moi avions été séparés des autres et bien que nous fussions tous deux de bons combattants, sans les membres de la meute, nous étions vulnérables.

«Je suis désolé», dis-je à la femme rousse la voix lourde de sincérité. Je failli tomber en arrière quand elle se tourna vers moi, les cheveux au vent et les yeux sombres et froids.

«Ne me parle pas, sale chien! » siffla-t-elle, alors que l'on pouvait entrevoir ses dents.

L'Alpha parla alors; « Anna calme toi ! » Immédiatement la chatte regarda son Alpha, je suivit son regard. Le chat Alpha était ... magnifique. C'était le seul mot pour le décrire - avec ses cheveux noir de jais, ses yeux bleus lumineux et sa la peau pâle, l'homme était magnifique. Il était un peu plus petite que moi et moins baraqué, mais le peu de muscle qu'il avait vibrait avec énergie et puissance. Oui, c'était certainement l'Alpha.

La femelle se recula, sifflant une fois de plus puis elle suivi le chat doré et Sam dans la tente, sans doute pour être guéri elle aussi. Je la suivais jdes yeux usqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis reporta mon regard sur l'Alpha. «Je suis désolé», répétai-je, espérant obtenir une meilleure réaction.

L'homme sourit légèrement, me regardant de haut en bas avec un regard si prédateur que je me sentis rougir. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, essayant de me cacher du fait que nous étions tous les deux nus. Je rougis et me racla la gorge tout en déplaçant mon regard et espérant contre tout espoir que les phéromones des loups-garous et celles des chats n'ai pas la même odeur. Le sourire sur le visage de l'Alpha me prouva le contraire.

_Merde._

«Alors ...» L'homme leva un sourcil, toujours en me regardant de haut en bas, ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbé par sa propre nudité. «Tu es l'Alpha de ton clan? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Comment savez-vous cela ? » Sam ne m'avait pas appelé par mon titre une seule fois en présence de l'homme-chat. Immédiatement, je fus sur la défensive, si les chats connaissait mon statut, ils pouvaient se servir de moi pour obtenir une rançon, ou mieux encore, me tuer, moi et Sam et se rendre à la meute. Je ne pouvais pas permettre cela.

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Un de mes chats est un spécialiste. ... c'est son travail de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'esprit. » A-t-il souligné. « Toute communication mentale pendant que l'on est transformé ne peut lui échapper. »

Je fronce les sourcils à nouveau, peu à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un soit entré dans ma tête sans ma permission. «Laissez-nous » dit-il en se tournant vers le reste des chats. « Maintenant! »

Quelques-uns d'entre eux sifflèrent mais finirent tout de même par partir la queue vers le bas et les épaules abaissées. L'homme s'avança de nouveau, et je fus forcé de me rappeler une fois de plus que nous étions tous les deux nus. Il sentait les marais, mais d'une manière agréable -comme la pluie sur l'herbe fraîche. J'inhalai avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, moi-même embarrassé par mes pensées, les doigts creusant dans mes avant-bras pour ne pas tendre la main et le toucher.

« Ce n'est pas très intelligent, Alpha, rester seul avec moi » commentai-je en essayant de me distraire. Je fini par échouer lorsque l'homme-chat me sourit, ses yeux éclaircissant_._ _ Pas cool..._

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que tu compte faire quelque chose de fâcheux ...» répondit-il en souriant de nouveau, me fixant avec un regard appréciateur. »Mon nom est Castiel, et je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu fais sur mes terres maintenant, Dean."

Je me forçai à inscrire un sourire sur mon visage. « Oh vous savez, j'explore. »

Le changement fut soudain et rapide, sans avertissement, il saisit mon menton, inclinant ma tête et je fus forcé de mettre ma gorge à nue. C'est instinctivement que je grognai, essayant de me libérer, mais l'emprise de l'Alpha était forte et inflexible, me tirant vers l'arrière.

«Maintenant écoutes-moi petit chiot » gronda Castiel, alors que ses dents frôlaient mon cou. J'avalai mon gémissement juste à temps. »Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie que tu te moque de moi avec tes remarques. J'étais ici avant les arbres de cette terre, et mes frères sont beaucoup plus anciens que les tiens. Maintenant, tu vas me répondre honnêtement et rapidement, et peut-être que je te laisserais toi et ton frère partir en un seul morceau. » Il me poussa, envoyant mon corps à quelques mètres. «Que faisais-tu sur mes terres ? »

Je me frottai la gorge, grimaçant à la marque que les dents de Castiel avaient laissée. L'Alpha gronda, et je me maudis du petit gémissement de soumission qui s'échappa de ma gorge_, merde,_ ce n'est _pas_ de cette façon qu'un Alpha réagit.

« Réponds-moi, chien! »

«Je suis désolé», répondis-je désespéré. «Mon clan est voisin du votre, et nous avons dû voyager à travers vos terres, mon frère et moi avons été attaqué et pris de panique, nous avons courut. Je suis désolé;... Nous sommes désolés, l'intrusion n'était pas intentionnel »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, me regardant une fois de plus. « Dean ... ton nom de famille c'est Winchester? »

« Oui. »

« Dean Winchester ... tu viens du clan du nord, n'est-ce pas? Que fais-tu là ? » Grogna Castiel.

«Si je suis ici, c'est parce que vous m'avez amené ici ! Donc vous pouvez soit guérir mon frère et nous laisser partir, soit nous tuer tous les deux, soit demander une rançon ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne vous dois rien, et je suis moi aussi l'Alpha de ma propre meute, bon sang, et... »

Castiel eut un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? » Grognai-je.

«Tu parle d'un puissant et grand Alpha » Se moqua le chat avançant vers moi avec cette grâce féline qui le caractérisait tant. Je pouvais à peine résisté à l'envie de faire marche arrière: «Tu te montre fort et menaçant, et tu agis avec une telle indignation... mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. » Il était si près de moi que je fus inondé de son odeur - et il pouvait probablement sentir la mienne aussi. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, devenant presque noir, ses lèvres près de la peau exposée de ma gorge, c'est là que je réalisai que je l'avais mis à nu pour lui, instinctivement. « Et ton corps ... ton corps ne me mens pas, tu me veux Alpha, tu veux que je te prenne, que je te possède, que je te fasse te sentir bien ... tu te soumettras et m'accepteras , et je vais te donner tant de plaisir ... » Je ne sais pas comment les chat peuvent avoir la réputation d'être si froid, quand Castiel est si chaud en face de moi, la chaleur de son corps presque fiévreux, les yeux brûlants et les dents grattant tout simplement contre mon artère droit, avec mon pouls s'accélérant.

Je frissonnai, et m'écartai de lui, mes mains le poussant loin de moi. « Jamais ! » je haïssais le fait que je puisse sentir mes propres phéromones, et Castiel, le salaud, arborait un sourire sarcastique.

« Si jamais tu changes d'avis. » Puis, avec un inclinement de tête il montra la petite tente, et je sus qu'il me disait d'y aller. Elle était juste à côté de celle où mon frère logeait, et je me rendis vite dans ma tente (après un léger coup d'œil dans celle de Sam pour voir s'il se portait bien.)

La tente était couverte de peaux de cerfs et de fourrures d'ours et ... Je frémis de dégoût ... des loups. Dieu ... ça pourrait être moi. Ca peut encore être moi. Il s'agit d'un concept terrifiant.

Castiel m'avait suivi à l'intérieure, je le sentais derrière moi et me retournai. « Que faites-vous? »

L'Alpha sourit. «C'est ma tente, et tu es mon invité ...». La force de son regard était lourde sur mes épaules. Je respirais profondément, et trouvai un autre parfum caché parmi les odeurs de mort, de fourrure, de sang et de pluie. Profonde et enivrante – comme un chant de sirène.

Les phéromones de l'Alpha.

Je souris. «Vous avez bau faire le dur, vous êtes aussi attiré par moi» Je ronronnais, un sourire narquois quand sa bouche se tordis par la colère et l'embarras. Oh oui, on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

J'ai rampais vers lui comme un animal en chaleur - peut-être, si je pouvais lui faire baisser sa garde, juste une fois, je pourrais le frapper et Sam et moi pourrions nous évader, je vais le sortir de là et nous allons courir et tuer tous les chats que nous pouvons sur le chemin. Ils vont regretter d'avoir blessé mon frère.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi, au niveau de mon visage et prit mon menton dans sa main encore une fois, en inclinant ma tête. Son regard était hypothétique. «C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu joues Alpha, et ne penses pas que je ne connaisse pas les règles. »

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

Nous nous sommes rapprochés, plus dans un combat de domination qu'un réel baiser. Castiel ne tarda pas à me pousser vers l'avant pour me clouer sur le dos, ses dents mordant mes lèvres pour forcer l'entré de ma bouche. Je sentis le chat miauler quand sa langue entra en contact avec mes propres canines, mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Ses mains se baladaient sans honte sur les endroits à explorer de mon corps, et pour être honnête, personne ne m'avait jamais touché ainsi. Les partenaires d'un Alpha étaient très ... sélectionner. Seules quelques lignées étaient admissibles et même là, courtiser pouvait parfois duré bien longtemps. Bien sûr, les Alphas étaient autorisés à s'amuser un peu, mais je ne l'avais jamais réellement fait. Il y avait eu une femme, Cassie, avec qui je l'avais envisagé pendant quelques mois, mais ça ... ça n'a pas fonctionné. Nous voulions des choses différentes.

Mais_ Castiel,_ ... c'était _le feu. _Du feu liquide, ses mains brûlées ma chair, laissant derrière des marques qui seraient incrustées dans ma peau et ma fourrure pour les jours - semaines - à venir. Je m'arquai sous lui, c'était comme si mon corps savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, indépendamment de ce que mon cerveau disait, parce que quand ses mains trouvèrent mes cuisses pour les écarter, ma tête criant en signe de protestation, mais mes muscles se détendirent et quémandait ses caresse. Mes mains se sont retrouvés noué dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres s'entre ouvraient facilement lorsque ses baisers exquis marquaient ma peau. Son odeur me rendait fou, elle s'enfonçait dans mes pores, et nos parfums combinés me donnaient le vertige. Je me frottais contre lui en couinant comme une chienne en chaleur, et ce bâtard gloussait contre moi, ses longs doigts caressant autour de la base de mon sexe, taquinant mon entrée juste un peu avant de se retirer.

« Bon sang Alpha » je ronronnais presque quand il colla deux doigts dans ma bouche, ses yeux me disant de sucer, ce que je fis volontairement. Je me sentais tellement bien_._

«Tu sais» dit Castiel d'une voix légère «Les femelles sont beaucoup plus difficiles à avoir. Elles attaquent l'homme - le fait travailler pour elles. Mais toi, Alpha ... » Il tira ses doigts de ma bouche pour voir si ils étaient assez humide. « Toi c'est autre chose. »

Je grognai suite aux mots aimables qu'il venait de dire, ce qui le fit rire. « On pourrait dire que tu es une 'fille' facile... Mais je suis sûr que tu as un plan bien encré dans ton cerveau et que tu attends juste le bon moment. C'est la façon dont un Alphas pense, n'est-ce pas? Mais tes phéromones ... » Il ronronna un peu quand il inhala ma peau, se penchant sur moi pour gratter sa mâchoire contre la mienne. « Dieu, je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme ça. Même nos femelles les plus puissantes n'ont pas un aura comme le tien... »

Sans avertissement, ses doigts minces, trop épais et rapides à mon goût commencèrent à entrer en moi. Je sifflai, le griffant légèrement à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner au-dessus de moi. Il ronronnait contre mon cou, ses dents mordillant ma gorge alors que j'incliné la tête en arrière et écartait les jambes pour lui, le laissant s'installer entre elles. Un doigt en devenu deux, et mon corps - encore une fois, en ignorant la volonté de mon esprit – s'ouvrit gracieusement pour eux.

« Oh _merde » _ grognai-je, dangereusement près à hurler alors que les doigts de Castiel frôlaient quelque chose qui mis feu à mon corps. Mon dos courbé, une main griffant ses épaules, l'autre tirant sa tête vers le bas pour un baiser, pour que j'arrête de faire les bruits les plus embarrassants au monde

Il tira ses deux doigts, s'écartant du baiser, juste le temps de cracher sur sa paume et humidifier sa queue, avant qu'il ne soit de retour, réduisant au silence mon gémissement de soumission quand il entra dans mon corps. Ses mains serraient mes hanches, pendant qu'il poussait en avant. Il était gentil à ce sujet - consciencieux, presque – s'arrêtant à chaque fois que je ressentais la moindre douleur. Je tremblais autour de lui, et je vins presque quand il se pencha pour lécher la sueur au-dessus de ma clavicule. Ses yeux étaient si _sombre,_ il semblait qu'il allait me manger tout cru, je gémis à nouveau et miaula quand il gronda - un son rauque et lourd.

Je n'avais pas hurlé, le son était étouffé contre ses lèvres, mais encore assez fort pour que je sois sûr que Sam l'ai entendu. Je serrais ses cheveux, désespéré, alors qu'il faisait les plus délicieux petits sons – ronronnement, sifflement et gémissement avec tout mélangé ensemble.

Ce n'est pas la façon dont les loups procèdent. Lorsque les loups s'accouplent, c'est de la passion rude, même que parfois, nous ne prenons même pas la peine de se retransformer en homme avant_._ Les loups-Garous fonctionnent sur l'adrénaline - c'est comme l'hormone de base de notre système, et par conséquent, l'acte est souvent plus rapide.

Les chats, de toute évidence, procédaient différemment.

Castiel était lent. Méthodique, avec une précision presque chirurgicale. Il découvrait chaque partie de mon corps à sa disposition et se l'appropriait morceau par morceau. Il faisait en sorte que je vienne petit à petit, de me rendre fou avant même que nous ayons commencés. Il m'a fait me tordre, hurler, et prier pour lui, avec rien que des mots salaces et ses mains sur mon corps. Ses dents grattaient ma gorge - une menace qui ne fut jamais réalisé, mais seulement ajouté une toute nouvelle couche de danger et d'excitation. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et il était _tellement_ doué.

Castiel pencha un peu la tête sur mon épaule et enfonça facilement ses dents à travers la peau et les muscle de son amant. J'ai crié et essayé de le frapper, mais il anticipa mon geste et me maintenu à terre.

« Non Alpha ! » grogna-t-il, les lèvres et le menton rouge de sang, et je me suis retrouvé à me lécher les lèvres en le regardant. «Tu vas venir rien qu'en pensant à ma bite, imagine la réaction de ta meute s'ils savaient que tu me laisses te prendre, et que tu _aime_ ma bite dans ton cul et mes dents dans ton corps, que je te possède et te réclame pour que tu sois mien_. »_

Et bordel, je suis venu à cet instant. C'est honteux, mais je l'ai fait. Moi, Dean Winchester, Alpha, je suis venu à la pensée que cet Alpha chat me baiser. Soudain, je réalisai que la marque de morsure sur mon coup serait vraiment très dure à expliquer quand je rentrerais chez moi, je devrais la faire passer pour une blessure de guerre. Pour le moment, mon monde se résumait à Castiel et à ses yeux devenus bleus nuit grâce au désir. Il se cambra, me tenant les jambes écartées. Il pénétra mon corps avec une précision et une douceur implacable. Mon pénis durcissait à chaque nouveau coup dans ma prostate, c'était trop, trop sensible, trop stimulant. Après quelques coups de plus, je fus secoué par mon propre orgasme(deuxième de la soirée), fermant les yeux à la chaleur qu'il donnait à mon corps.

« Cas ...» J'ouvris la bouche, incapable de dire son nom complet, et je gémis encore une fois quand il sortit de moi. « Alpha... »

« Je pense que la victoire est d'autant plus douce à cause de cela», murmura Castiel pour lui-même, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses yeux maintenant bleu ciel trouvèrent à nouveau les miens. « Mais si tu étais une femme, ce serait une histoire beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Et puis il sourit, un sourire de vainqueur, et je savais que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre !**

**Votre avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'avais pas dormi cette nuit-là. Entre m'inquiéter pour mon frère, chercher des théories et des plans pour notre évasion et enfin mon corps endoloris maintenant descendu de son sommet. L'Alpha dormait à côté, et bien que cela aurait pu être une occasion parfaite de le frapper, je ne pouvais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr que Sam allait bien et serait capable de courir avec moi.

J'ai donc attendu la nuit, les ronflements de mon nouveau compagnon remplissant la tente.

L'Aurore fut là très tôt, ce qui rendit la tente translucide et je sortis dans le froid du matin. Les yeux de Castiel me suivirent, et une fois dehors, plusieurs chats me fixaient, montrant leurs dents dégoûtés de mon manque de honte, mais je n'avais rien à cacher, ou à avoir honte.

Je n'avais pas voulu perdre le contrôle comme ça la nuit dernière. _Je_ suis l'Alpha ici, bon sang, pas Castiel. Mais j'avais besoin de lui, besoin de rester proche de sorte que le moment venu je sois capable de le soumettre le cas échéant.

Ignorant les regards foudroyant envoyé par les patrouilles de chats, je rentrai dans la tente de guérison où j'avais vu mon frère y entrer hier. A l'intérieur, il y avait encore plus de peaux et de fourrures. Dans le lit le plus loin, j'aperçu les cheveux rouge de la femelle avec qui je m'étais battu, son torse bandé alors qu'elle dormait sur la fourrure d'un grand ours noir.

J'aperçus Sam immédiatement, et lui aussi me vit en même temps. J'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée de m'approcher de lui, sachant très bien qu'il serait capable de sentir Castiel sur moi, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter maintenant. Je me glissai près de lui et m'assis en face les jambes croisées, tourné vers l'embouchure de la tente, gardant ma voix basse pour ne pas réveiller la femelle.

«Où est ton ami ? » Demandai-je. Il avait un bandage couleur chair autour de son avant-bras où quelques gouttes de sang colorer le tissu de l'intérieur, il faudrait surement le changer bientôt. Ses cheveux étaient humides et son corps était maintenant nettoyé de la boue et de la sueur d'avoir couru dans les marais, j'ai alors pensé qu'il faudrait aussi que je me nettoie à un moment. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

«Honnêtement ? Je me sens un peu étonné,» répondit Sam, me souriant d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que nous étions petits. Je lui souris en retour, par réflexe. « Il m'a donné cette herbe à boire avec de l'eau chaude, et toute la douleur à immédiatement disparut. Ils n'ont pas ce genre de choses où nous vivons», dit-il en désignant vaguement autour de lui, j'hochai la tête. En effet, les loups-garous en général pouvaient se guérir, mais si leur état ne s'améliorait pas assez vite d'une maladie ou d'une blessure, on les laissait mourir. Les plantes médicinales ne poussaient pas bien dans les forêts où nous vivions.

« Comment s'appelle le chat doré ? »

«Gabriel» déclara Sam, avant de me fixer avec un regard profond, ses yeux transperçant mon corps comme si il pouvait voir tous mes sombres secrets d'un coup d'œil. Il se pencha en avant, mettant tout son poids sur son bras non blessé et enfouit son nez dans mon cou, inspirant profondément. «Tu sens comme leur Alpha » m'accusa-t-il. « Je t'ai entendu hier soir » avait-t-il poursuivi «Je pensais qu'il essayait de te tuer, Gabriel a dû aller chercher d'autres chats pour me maintenir».

«Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété » dis-je serrant son épaule doucement, inclinant ma tête pour qu'il ait un plus grand accès à mon cou – c'était mon frère, je lui faisais confiance.

Il inspira profondément, et j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait sentir les phéromones de Castiel et les mienne sur moi, car je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de me nettoyer entre hier et aujourd'hui. Soudain, je me tendis un peu alors que je sentais les dents de Sam sur ma jugulaire. «Sam» dis-je en un ton d'avertissement- car c'était un crime de mordre l'Alpha. Il ya quelques années je m'étais bagarré avec des membres de ma meute et le sang avait accidentellement était répandu entre nous, et ils avaient presque été mis à mort. C'était un crime de faire couler le sang de l'Alpha, et même mon frère devait respecter cette règle.

Ses dents reculèrent et il miaula légèrement pour s'excuser, se blottissant dans mon cou. Je frottais ma mâchoire contre sa tempe le tirant près de moi. Quand soudain il s'écarta en poussa un grognement qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Il t'a mordu » grogna Sam, les yeux s'assombrissent quand il essaya de mieux voir la marque sur mon épaule. « Ce fils de pute t'a mordu ! »En tant que loup-garou, nous étions réputés pour être extrêmement protecteur envers notre famille. Mordre l'Alpha - ou tout autre loup d'ailleurs - était un crime grave, car seul le compagnon d'un loup en avait le droit, et Castiel n'était certainement pas mon compagnon. «Je vais le tuer. Je jure devant Dieu, je le ferai. »

«Sammy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » dis-je en le saisissant de nouveau. « T'inquiète petit frère » le rassurai-je. «Ils ont des lois différentes ici. Différentes règles. Et nous devons les respecter jusqu'à ce que nous soyons partis. »

« Il t'a mordu, Dean » Sam serra les dents grognant presque ces dernières paroles. « Il t'a violée. Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir ? »

Je secouais la tête, prenant un peu de réconfort auprès de mon petit frère. Je continuais à caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je sente son corps se détendre aussi.

«Calmes-toi Sammy, s'il te plaît. Ta colère te rend irrationnel. Nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici si tu n'apprends pas à penser rationnellement. » Ça n'eut pas l'aire de lui plaire, mais il ne porta aucune protestation, je pris ça comme une victoire. «Dès que tu seras guéri, nous nous enfuirons et nous prendrons notre revanche sur cet endroit."

Sam sourit.

Le rabat de la tente se déplaça, laissant le chat doré arriver.

_Gabriel,_ me suis-je rappelé, _son nom est Gabriel._

Il s'arrêta, levant un sourcil vers mon frère et moi dans une telle position intime – très proche, nos jambes enlacées et mon odeur sur son visage – et siffla légèrement. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensembles » commenta-t-il en s'asseyant avec un bol sur les genoux. Le drap blanc enroulé autour de son corps se déplaça, tombant sur son épaule, il le remit en place.

Sam rougit contre moi. « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble» dit-il rapidement, m'éloignant rapidement, je fixai mon frère avec un regard curieux, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. «Nous sommes frères. » crut bon de rajouter Sam.

Gabriel fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, le front plissé. « Vous êtes terriblement proche pour des frères. » J'ai failli lui sourire.

«Nous venons d'un milieu différent du votre » murmurai-je tout simplement en posant une main sur le mollet de Sam. « Tout le monde ne peut rester froid avec leur propre espèce. N'avez-vous pas de frère ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « L'Alpha est mon frère, et j'en aie plusieurs autres, mais ... eh bien » il sourit « je suppose que vous savez déjà que nous ne le montrons pas autant. »

Je clignai des yeux.

« Ouais, je suppose » dis-je, incapable de croire une seconde que le puissant et dominant Alpha qui somnoler dans la tente d'à côté et ce guérisseur sarcastique étaient liés par le sang, même un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir après tout, je ne connaissais pas assez Gabriel pour juger.

« Maintenant Sam, nous allons changer le pansement de ton bras » dit-il, tirant mon frère loin de moi plus proche de lui, enlevant le bandage serré autour de son bras. Je regardais mon frère soigneusement, remarquant la façon dont il se détendit, avec presque un doux sourire sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Gabriel s'occuper de lui, la seule fois où je l'avais vu comme ça ,c'était quand il se faisait courtiser...

_Jess._

_Merde._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et un bruit doux se fit entendre dans le fond de ma gorge, alors que je fixais mon frère avec un regard significatif. Il tourna la tête pour me regarder, alertés par le bruit que j'avais fait.

La conversation qui suivit se passa un peu près comme ça :

_**Mec, c'est quoi ce bordel?**_

_**Quoi?**_

_Arrête de te foutre de moi__**.**_

_**Mais je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ?**_

_**Toi.**____**Lui.**____**Il y a quelque chose ...?**_

_**Hum ... peut-être.**_ Sam détourna les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et l'humidifia légèrement quand il détourna les yeux et vit que Gabriel nous observait toujours. _**Pouvons-nous en parler plus tard?**_

_**Très bien.**____**Plus tard **_Soupirai-je, en roulant des yeux acceptant de laisser tomber pour l'instant, ne sachant pas comment Sam pourrait _lui_ me juger pour ce qui s'était passé avec Castiel...

Enfin, les règles sont différentes pour l'Alpha, après tout il n'a pas son mot à dire.

Et quand on parle du diable.

Je le sentis avant même de l'apercevoir ou de l'entendre parler, ma tête regardant vers l'entrée de la tente quand il entra. Il était habillé en costume typique des chats, un drap bleu nuit et noir enroulé étroitement autour de son corps pour montrer sa silhouette svelte et faire ressortir ses yeux. Immédiatement, et à mon grand regret et embarras, mes phéromones emplirent la tente, et Sam et Gabriel me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Je gardais mon regard détourné, fixé sur Castiel alors qu'il marchait vers moi, représentant le pouvoir et l'autorité avec son apparence froide.

Son regard était fixé sur mon visage quand il se mit à genoux devant moi, prenant mon menton dans sa main en inclinant ma tête. Sam grogna bruyamment, sur le point de se lever avant que Gabriel ne pose une main sur son épaule, le forçant à rester assis et commençant à couvrir ses blessures avec une espèce de pâte blanche. Bien sûr, je ne pu voir cette scène que du coin de l'œil parce que je ne pouvais tourner la tête, la main de Castiel enserrant fort ma mâchoire pour me forcer à lui faire face. Sam grogna de nouveau, mais ne bougea pas.

«Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui Alpha, notre partie de chasse ayant été interrompu hier soir nous y retournons » dit-il avec un sourire et un regard évaluateur toujours à genoux devant moi afin que nos visages soient à niveau. « J'espère que tu pourras tenir le rythme. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi » dis-je en réponse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il m'admira tranquillement avant de me libérer de sa poigne, continuant à ignorer les grognements de colère de mon frère.

« Nous partons dans une heure. Sois prêt » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de se retourner et de sortit de la tente, et cela sonnait étrangement comme un ordre.

Mon attention fut détournée quand j'entendis Sam grogner plus fort, et en le regardant, je put voir ses dents sorties et ses yeux brillants. « Alpha, si tu pense que je vais rester assis là et le regarder te traiter comme ça ! »

« Non Sammy » répondis-je en secouant la tête. «Je suis Dean dans ce lieu. Je ne suis pas l'alpha ici. »

« Si tu l'es ! » cria-t-il « Tu es _mon_ Alpha, et mon frère, et je ne peux pas juste m'asseoir et regarder ce sale batard te traiter comme ça ... » Ses paroles furent coupées par Gabriel qui le tourna brusquement, l'emprisonnant de sa poigne et appuyant avec son bras sur sa plaie. Sam étrangla un bruit de douleur.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter le chien » commença Gabriel la voix froides et les yeux presque incandescent: « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux comme merde sur ma famille quand je ne suis pas là, mais _pas_ en face de moi. Nous avons parlé pendant un long moment hier soir, Samuel Winchester, et je sais que la plupart de ce que les chats disent sur les loups n'est pas vrai, au moins pour les quelques loups-garous que j'ai rencontrés » il s'arrêta souriant légèrement « et je pense que ce serait dans tes intérêts d'essayer de garder la même ouverture d'esprit lorsqu'il s'agit de mon frère… » Il resserra de nouveau bandage autour du bras de Sam, peut-être avec un peu plus de véhémence que nécessaire. «Ton frère n'est pas l'alpha ici - le mien oui ! Et pour autant que je sache, il peut baiser qui il veut. »

Sam grogna en regardant Gabriel, «Vos lois ne nous concernent pas, Gabriel. »

« Bien sur que si ! » répondit-il « Je reviendrai dans quelques heures pour vérifier ta jambe. » Finit-il avant de partir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, passant une main dans mes cheveux et souriant légèrement. « Mec, tu es tellement en amour » dis-je, à la fois pour alléger la tension et pour continuer la conversation sur un sujet qui ne m'embarrasserais pas.

Sam renifla «Non, nous ne le sommes pas. »

« Si tu le dis, mais il y a quand même quelque chose » dis-je en regardant mon petit frère. « Entre toi et ce chat doré. Tu ne peux pas me mentir Sammy. » Mon petit frère hocha légèrement la tête s'avouant vaincue.

« Il est ... intéressant. Il a de l'humour et une vue intéressantes sur la vie. » Il croisa les jambes, ignorant le regard désapprobateur que je lui envoyais avant d'ajouter: « Tu savais qu'il avait vécu avec une colonie de Loups dans le Sud il y a de cela des siècles, bien avant ma naissance. » Il leva son regard pour me regarder. « Il est vieux Dean. Bien plus vieux que nous. Et cela me fait me sentir un peu ... »

«Comme un débutant ? » Demandai-je en souriant légèrement. « Je me sens pareille en présence de Castiel. C'est lui qui a le pouvoir ici. Ils sont vieux et puissant. Tu peux le sentir toi aussi ! »

Sam hocha la tête en regardant autour de lui. «Ils étaient là bien avant nous. »

« Oui. »

« Oui. »

«Alors Gabriel a vécu avec des loups-garous dans le Sud ?"

«Ouais» dit Sam s'étendant un peu en arrière dans une position qui était plus agréable avec l'attelle de sa jambe. « Il est allé guérir un clan de chats qui avait été frappé par une sorte de peste, mais quand il est arrivé là bas, ils étaient déjà tous morts ... il était sur le chemin du retour quand il a rencontré une meute de Loups elle aussi infectée et il les a soignés. Et une fois qu'ils allaient tous mieux, il l'on invité à rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître sur nos coutumes ... ».

J'ai hoché la tête « Il sait comment gérer ton cul impétueux. »

« Mec, je ne suis pas impétueux Si un loup n'avait fait qu'évoqué de te traiter comme ça sur _nos_ terre... »

« Mais nous ne sommes _pas_ sur nos terre, Sammy » le coupai-je, posant une main sur son genou en serrant légèrement, l'incitant à me regarder dans les yeux. « Nous devons vivre selon leurs règles maintenant. Le temps que nous resterons ici, nous ne sommes pas sur nos terres. Si Castiel était _notre_ prisonnier ou _notre_ invité, alors oui tu pourrais lui refaire la face. Mais il ne l'est pas, et je ne suis pas l'alpha ici. »

Il ne bougeait pas, les épaules tendues et la tête baissée. «Viens ici Sammy » Soupirai-je, tirant sur ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il est la tête sur mon épaule et le bras autour de ma taille. «Tout va bien ce passé » Je ronronne dans le haut de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux et souriant quand il serre sa main autour de ma cage thoracique, m'agrippant légèrement. « Je t'aime petit frère. »

Sam rit doucement. "Qu'est-il arrivé aux non effusions de sentiments ?"

Je le poussai, souriant au sifflement de douleur quand il atterri sur son bras blessé. « Mords-moi salop."

Il leva les yeux, frottant son bras blessé. «Dieu, tu es un imbécile. »

« Ouais. » Dis-je en me dépoussièrent. «Maintenant, je m'excuse mais j'ai un rencard avec l'Alpha. A plus tard mec. »

« Sois prudent Dean. »

Le ton grave de sa voix était la seule chose qui garda ma remarque moqueuse pour moi quand je sortis de là. Le soleil brillait tellement que tout le monde avait déplié les pans de leur tente pour se faire de l'ombre. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant une sorte d'indice sur le lieu où Castiel voulait que je le rejoigne.

Je commençai dans n'importe quelle direction, errant vers la partie où il y avait le moins de tente. Il y avait moins de chats ici, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que c'était moins bruyant ... des cris d'enfants. Ils faisaient la course autour des quelques tentes et des différents feux de camp mis en place pour griller de la nourriture qui dégageait une odeur alléchante de viande rouge. Mon estomac grogna, me rappelant que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ... wow, au moins trois jours. Je n'avais pas eu le temps, entre notre voyage et notre emprisonnement.

Deux enfants chat (pouvait-on les appeler des chatons ?) couraient devant moi, riant et criant, suivie d'un autre beaucoup plus grand - peut-être âgé de douze ou treize ans.

« Rawr ! » hurlait-il « Je suis le grand méchant loup-garou ! » Et les enfants criaient encore, riant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, parce que c'était un peu comme l'un des jeux des chiots dans notre meute - un peu comme une version de notre «Cowboys et Indiens». Je continuai à marcher en regardant les tentes jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant une géante porte, facilement trois fois plus grand que Castiel. Curieux et sentant une drôle d'odeur, je me glissai à l'intérieure, me méfiant de toute menace.

Une branche claqua derrière moi, me faisant me retourner près à attaquer. La chatte se retira rapidement, les yeux écarquillés de peur alors qu'elle serrait son ventre trop gonflé. Enceinte. Merde.

Nous nous zyeutâmes l'un l'autre pendant un moment, avant que je ne lève les mains devant moi en signe de capitulation, sortant de ma position d'attaque agressif. Elle se détendit, juste un peu, et frotta distraitement sa main sur son ventre

« C'est pour quand ? » Demandai-je.

Elle sourit légèrement, ses yeux bleu clair brillant quand elle les baissa sur son ventre de femme enceinte. « A tout moment maintenant.» répondit-elle avec amusement.

_Oh._ Une tente d'accouchement. Ce qui explique l'isolement et le manque de mobilier. Me sentant un peu gêné, je m'éloignai de son chemin afin qu'elle puisse marcher, ce qu'elle fit avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir à l'intérieur. J'acceptai, sachant qu'il me restait environ une demi-heure avant de retrouver Castiel, et que cette femme avait été la première personne ouvertement amicale envers moi.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » Demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux installés.

« Jo » dit-elle en grimaçant, saisissant son ventre pendant un moment. «Bon sang». Elle me sourit en s'excusant. « Il a vraiment hâte de sortir. »

Je souris. « Je me souviens quand ma mère était enceinte de Sammy. Dès qu'il fut près à sortir ma mère hurlait sur mon père en disant que si jamais il l'approchait de nouveau, elle l'enverrait en enfer parce que tout était de sa faute » Ce souvenir me fit sourire. «Ils étaient très amoureux. »

Jo me sourit avec affection et je rougis, me rendant compte que je partageais quelque chose de personnelle avec cette femme que je ne connaissais même pas. «Où est ton compagnon ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle rit légèrement, posant une main sur sa bouche. « Oh, je ne suis pas en couple» dit-elle en secouant la tête devant mon regard choqué. « Nous les chats ne faisons pas ça comme ça. » Elle se pencha en avant, posant une main sur mon genou et le pressa doucement. «Chaque année, les femelles qui ne sont pas déjà enceintes ou qui n'allaitent pas mettent leur noms dans un grand bol et les mâles choisissent. Ensuite, nous élevons et créons la prochaine génération. » Je restai bouche bai tellement j'étais choqué.

« Qu'en est-il de l'amour ? » Demandai-je incrédule. « Que faire si vous voulez juste être accouplé à un seul homme ? Ou chat ? »

Elle sourit de nouveau, secouant la tête faisant tomber ses longs cheveux ondulés sur son visage. « Ça ne se passe pas comme ça. L'amour est pour les compagnons permanents ... Réservé aux Alphas et aux Betas, cela ne concerne pas le reste d'entre nous. » Je secouai la tête, me mettent debout. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand sa voix m'arrêta: «Quel est ton nom, Alpha loup ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je me retournai pour répondre : «Dean».

Jo sourit. « C'était très agréable de te rencontrer Dean. Amuses-toi bien avec notre Alpha. » Elle fit un clin d'œil et je rougis légèrement en sortant de la tente.

Lorsque les mères de loup-garou donnaient naissance, c'était toujours dans leur forme de loup - les bébés naissaient souvent humain donc c'était plus facile et plus sûr de cette façon. Les seules personnes autorisées autour de la mère durant l'accouchement, par coutume, étaient le père, les enfants précédents, et la sage-femme. J'étais moi-même présent à la naissance de mon petit frère, mais pas pour mon demi-frère, né sept ans après que ma mère sois décédée lors d'une bataille sur les territoires ennemis. Je me sentais mal pour Adam, parce qu'il n'avait pas de vrais frères et sœurs et ses deux parents avaient fini par mourir.

Comment les chats ne pouvaient-ils pas tomber amoureux ? Cela semblait si ... _stupide._ Nous, nous accouplons jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Les chats ... non.

C'était vraiment impensable pour moi.

Soudain, je sentis le parfum frais de l'Alpha, je couvris mes yeux pour les protéger du soleil pendant que je regardais aux alentours. Je respirai à nouveau, et parti vers l'Est où l'odeur emplissait de plus en plus l'air. En effet, lui et trois autres chats étaient là, déjà sous leur forme animale. Je reconnus le grand mâle noir qui était là lors de ma capturassions, mais les deux autres étaient nouveaux.

Ils étaient _énormes, __l'un__d_e couleur platine, avec un museau gris élégant, noir autour des oreilles et des pattes, et le second un peu plus petit brun rougeâtre, un peu comme mon propre pelage. Ils tournèrent leurs yeux d'or vers moi, devenant jaune à la lumière du soleil, et je luttai contre moi-même pour ne pas reculer devant eux quand Castiel se tourna vers moi, toujours humain, s'avançant vers moi en souriant légèrement.

« Je suis content que tu sois là Alpha» dit-il et j'hochai la tête une fois, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, les yeux toujours sur le grand chat de platine - Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me regardait. « Changes-toi en loup Dean ! Laisse-moi te voir. »

Mes yeux brillaient vers lui, méfiant et incertain, mais j'obéis tout de même, me transformant aussi vite que je le pouvais. Mes membres s'allongèrent, mes articulations et mes tendons s'étirèrent et se repositionnèrent pour accueillir ma nouvelle forme beaucoup plus grande. Je senti mes sens s'aiguiser – l'audition d'abord, quand mes oreilles augmentèrent, ensuite mon sens de l'odorat, et enfin ma vue. Je secouais la tête et tendis mes pattes arrière, savourant la sensation.

Un grondement sourd d'appréciation s'échappa du chat platine, ses narines dilatées quand il inspira mon parfum, et je me rappelai brusquement de ce que Jo m'avait dit. Je secouai la tête à cette pensée de suite, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'étais avec l'Alpha chat - seulement le temps que je m'échappe avec Sam.

Castiel me souriait, ses yeux me jugeant, évaluant ma nouvelle forme. « Un si beau loup ... » murmura-t-il en frottant sa main le long de la ligne de ma mâchoire «Mon beau loup ... »

Je n'eu pas l'occasion de répondre avant qu'il ne se détourne, s'adressant aux trois autres chats. «Allons-y» dit-il avant de lui-même prendre sa forme de chat. Il passa d'humain à un énorme chat de couleur bleu nuit, un _beau_ chat. Il secoua la tête, cambrant le dos en étendant ses pattes de devant en face de lui, ses griffes massives creusant la terre, avant de se tourner pour me regarder par-dessus son épaule.

_Allons-y, Alpha._

_**Reviews ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre contient un lemon qui pourrait choquer quelques uns d'entre vous, donc si vous ne voulais pas le lire, il sera placé entre deux : ************

**Merci et bonne lecture à tous !**

Les chats-garous et les loups-garous avaient un façon très, très différente de chasser. Et j'ai du apprendre à la dure.

Les loups encercle leurs proies pour les piéger, mais leurs permettre toujours de s'échapper pour entamer une course-poursuite. Après tout, la nourriture était abondante là où j'habitais et ce n'était pas comme si nous ne pouvions pas en chasser une autre. Dans les marais c'est différent. De temps en temps il y a quelques cerfs qui s'éloignent un peu trop de chez eux, mais la nourriture la plus répandu est le rat des marais que les chats attrape avec facilité, ils sont juste énorme – des putain _d'__énorme_ rats des marais et des sangliers.

La première chose que nous avons rencontrée était une jeune truie. Je me suis retenu de l'attaquer parce qu'elle semblait enceinte et si elle donnait naissance alors cela signifiait plus de nourriture dans le long terme, mais le géant mâle noir - Uriel, si je me souvenais bien – fit immédiatement un bond en avant, crocs et griffes gainées, et il trancha le dos et le ventre de la pauvre bête. Elle laissa échapper un son impie, couinant quand il pris son temps, savourant le déversement de son sang.

Castiel se glissa en avant quand Uriel commençait à mâcher l'épaule du porc, arrachant de grands morceaux de viande avant de se mettre de côté pour laisser l'Alpha mangeait à son tour.

**« **_**Ne devrions-nous pas l'apporter à la colonie ? »**_ Demandai-je, car avec les loups-garous c'était très commun. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture, tout le monde recevait sa part. En fait, ceux avec des statuts plus élevés devaient souvent abandonner leurs rations si cela signifiait garder la meute forte, parce qu'une meute solide pouvait s'en sortir en cas de problème et que l'Alpha n'était pas la. Comme la mienne le faisait maintenant.

Le chat brun-rouge secoua la tête, ses oreilles scintillantes arrondi vers moi. _**« Parfois, il ne suffit pas de tous les nourrir. Nous prenons ce que nous pouvons, en premier lieu »**_répondit-il, puis s'avança pour avoir sa part de viande, en me laissant avec le chat platine derrière. Et après on dit que se son les loups-garous les sauvages !

Le porc avait complètement été mis à nu par ces trois chats, et j'ignorai la pointe de luxure et de faim qui me parcourut quand Castiel se dirigea vers moi, couvert de sang.

**« **_**Tu ne manges pas »**_ nota-t-il, les yeux azur me scrutant profondément et je secouais la tête.

**« **_**Je mangerai quand tout le monde mangera. »**_

Nous avions continué, et moi en tête cette fois-ci, entendant les bruit lointain de quelque créature s'enfoncer dans les marais. Je glissais parfois, mais le terrain était beaucoup plus sec que la nuit dernière et je gardai mon avance facilement. Je finis par trouver un rats des marais géant - encore une fois, ces choses sont _énorme_. Il n'avait aucune chance - ne me voyant pas venir. Avec facilité je sautai sur son dos, m'emparant de la masse de fourrure à son cou et mordit en gardant les mâchoires fermées. Je relevai ma tête, faisant claquer sa colonne vertébrale si bien que la bête eu une mort rapide et indolore.

Je regardai en arrière, voyant les quatre chats me regardant à nouveau. **« **_**Quoi ? »**_ demandai-je hérisser.

**« **_**Tu l'as tué. Tu manges en premier »**_ répondit Castiel, penchant la tête sur le côté comme si j'étais d'idiot.

Je claquai mes mâchoires ensemble, grognant _**« ... Je vous ai dit que je mangerais quand les autre aurons mangé, ce repas va à la colonie »**_. Les chats clignèrent des yeux vers moi, surpris_. __**« Vous avez au moins trente personne de plus là-bas vous ne vous souciez pas si elles mangent ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous chasser que ça vous donne le droit de choisir qui mange ou pas**__**. »**_Je fis claquer mes mâchoires à nouveau. _**« C'est pour eux, pas pour nous. »**_

**« **_**Ils ne sont même pas votre peuple. Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? »**_Dit le chat brun-rouge lorgnant avidement sur la carcasse, comme il avait été le dernier à se nourrir sur le porc, il en avait eu moins, mis à part le chat platine et moi-même. Je me tenais devant le rat des marais mort, défiant quiconque voudrait l'approcher.

_**« Les chasseurs doivent aider les autres. Sans eux, la colonie ne survie pas. Sans la colonie, les chasseurs sont anéantis par l'ennemi. C'est un équilibre à respecter. »**_

**« **_**Vous êtes un imbécile Alpha loup »**_ dit Uriel en se moquant, reniflant et hochant sa grosse tête, cherchant tout de même Castiel pour confirmation. L'Alpha chat me regardait avec une sorte d'incompréhension.

**« **_**Si je t'ordonné de renoncer, Dean, que ferais-tu ? »**_

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans le silence qui suivit. Je regardai rapidement les autres chats, car j'étais brusquement conscients qu'ils pourraient très facilement me tuer et me laisser dans les marais, et dire à Sam qu'un sanglier m'a encorné ou quelque chose comme ça. Même si Sam ne le croirait pas, il était largement dépassé en nombre, et ne durerait pas longtemps.

Mais quand même ... Je me redressai, le regardant droit dans les yeux _**«Je vous en pris,**_** Alpha »** avais-je di, me préparant à une lutte pour m'échapper.

Uriel grogna, la au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers moi, griffes dégainée et prête pour le combat. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Castiel me défende, les oreilles contre sa tête et le dos rond, ses dents prêtes à attaquer quiconque s'approcherait de moi. Uriel se calma avec un grondement sourd, évidemment mécontent, et Castiel me regarda de nouveau.

**« **_**Prends ton repas et partage-le si tu y tiens »**_ gronda-t-il, son ton condescendant et méprisant _**« Nous y reviendrons après notre chasse»**_ Puis, d'un geste dédaigneux de la queue, il passa devant moi, les autres le suivant de près. En passant devant mois, le chat platine se frotta un peu trop près à mon goût, et finalement il enleva sa queue qui c'était enroulée autour de l'intérieur de ma jambe arrière. J'entendis son grondement sourd ressemblant à un rire avant qu'il ne rattrape les trois autres qui avaient déjà décollé.

_Saleté de chat._

Je devrais garder un œil sur lui.

J'attrapai la peau du cadavre dans ma bouche, la position était inconfortable, et je dus faire une pause chaque kilomètre mais je réussis finalement à la colonie entier. Le premier endroit où je me rendis fut la tente d'accouchement.

Redevenant humain, j'arrachai une des jambes du rat, pensant que Jo serait capable de cuisiner elle-même, et je suis allé à l'intérieur. Elle était encore enceinte, souriant quand elle me vit « Bonne chasse ? »

«M'en parle pas» dis-le en lui tendant la jambe souriant quand elle commença à manger après m'avoir tendu un morceau, que je pris sans me faire prier. « C'est bon ? » Demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. « Très bon Dean, merci» répondit-elle en souriant quand elle eu terminé la jambe en un temps record, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. «Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas mangé » dit-elle, presque gênée.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Environ une semaine. »

Je clignai des yeux surpris. Une _semaine ?_ Pour une femme enceinte qui était sur le point d'accoucher? C'est juste ... pas juste ! "C'est tellement injuste Jo. » Je secouais la tête. "Tu devrais avoir le droit de manger plus. »Elle haussa les épaules.

Je partageai le rat avec la plupart des mères et des enfants autour de la tente d'accouchement, réussissant seulement à sauver un peu de viande pour Sam. Au moment où j'entrai dans sa tente, couvert de sang tout au long de mes avant-bras et autour de mon visage, je souris à l'éclair d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sammy avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était pas le mien.

« Bonne chasse ? » demanda-t-il, je souris et lui jeta la viande crue. Il l'attrapa avec son bras non blessé et commença à manger, donnant un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Je m'assis alors à côté de lui.

«Est-ce que tes blessures vont mieux ? » Il hocha la tête, exhibant son bras désormais débandé. Je sifflai admirateur. «Ce chat guérisseur connait bien son affaire. » Sam hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres légèrement alors qu'il jouait avec la fourrure couché de son lit. « Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien ... c'est juste que ...» Il s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre avant de relever les yeux à nouveau, mais pas vers moi. « Tu te souviens quand tu parlais de ... la chose ? »

« La chose ? » Répétai-je, même si je voyais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais honnêtement – la partie sadique de moi - voulait l'entendre le dire. « Qu'elle chose ? »

« La ... » Son visage montrer son inconfort. « La chose. Avec moi et Gabriel. » Je souris et hochai la tête. « Eh bien, je ...» Il baissa les yeux, tirant sur quelques-uns des morceaux de fourrure. « Je pense que ... »

« Tu l'aimes » finis-je pour lui, ayant pitié. Il hocha la tête. « Oh, Sammy, et pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? »

Sam leva les yeux, cette fois me regardant droit dans les yeux, et dit de sa voix faible: «Il n'est pas _comme_ nous Dean. Il ne l'est pas ... ». Il fit un geste vague de la main. «Il n'est pas un loup-garou. Nous ne pouvons pas ... ça ne marcherait pas. »

« Qui a dit ? » Demandai-je fronçant les sourcils, car pour autant que je le savais pour Sammy, c'était une sorte de jeu de briser toutes sortes de traditions - y compris allant jusqu'à coucher avec une autre espèce. Sam cligna des yeux vers moi surpris de ma réponse. « Sam, celui qui dois décider avec qui tu ais c'est ton Alpha... donc moi» ajoutai-je sincèrement, penchant la tête pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Je souris quand ses yeux se mirent à briller. «S'il te rend heureux, alors je suis d'accord. Mais seulement si tu le veux Sammy bien sûr. » Mon frère ne serait pas capable de gérer une perte. Il était presque effondré après la mort de Jess - je ne voulais revoir ça pour rien au monde.

Il me sourit. «Je te remercie. » J'hochai la tête en souriant, alors qu'il se rassit en soupirant lourdement. « Nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant longtemps. Ma jambe a été fracturée à trois endroits différents et ça va prendre du temps pour guérir."

«C'est pas grave» répondis-je.

« Notre meute doit surement être inquiète en ce moment. Ils doivent probablement être à notre recherche» me confia-t-il.

«Ils ne nous trouveront pas», dis-je avec assurance. « Je n'ai pas perçu nos parfums tout le long des marais. Notre trace a disparu et ils ne savent pas que nous devions passer par là. Ils ne nous trouverons pas" t se conduit ici. Je suis sûr de cela. » Tout d'un coup j'entendis un hurlement dehors, suivi par des cris tel que : «Les chasseurs sont rentrés ! » Curieux, je me levai, ébouriffant les cheveux de Sam affectueusement. « Je te verrai plus tard, et hey... » Je me suis arrêté juste devant l'entrée de la tente « Tente quelque chose au moins, mais attention, que je ne te retrouve pas marier demain matin. »

«T'es un idiot Dean ! » La voix de Sam me fit rire, alors que je regardais des chats je n'avais pas nourris encercler les quatre chats géants couverts de sang, la colonie regardait les carcasses qu'ils avaient ramenées avec faim. Les chasseurs était revenus, Castiel poussa un grognement méprisante, et la colonie se recula. Ils étaient comme des mouches, s'accrochant désespérément aux carcasses et ne faisant aucun effort pour chercher de la nourriture eux-mêmes. Je vis soudain pourquoi les chasseurs avaient manger en premier, avant de revenir - ils n'avaient aucune chance dans cette émeute.

_Sauvages,_ c'était le seul mot auquel mon esprit pensait. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais, et c'est là que je fus bien content d'avoir déjà nourrie les femmes et les enfants, de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à se battre. Je regardai avec horreur, devant mes yeux, un chat qui tentait désespérément d'arrêter le flux de sang qui s'échappait de son cou, un autre chat l'avait griffait pour pouvoir manger en premier. Avant même qu'il soit mort, les autres chats avaient déjàcommencé à se tourner vers lui pour plus de nourriture.

Castiel mit tout d'un coup une main protectrice sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher d'aller arrêter la scène. « Il est déjà mort » avait-il chuchoté, ses yeux bleus lumineux centrés sur le carnage. Je me défis de son emprise et me tourna vers lui.

« Putain, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de faire quelque chose ? C'est sauvage! Du _cannibalisme! » _Avais-je crié brusquement. Castiel cligna simplement des yeux, impassible. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement en colère. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses » dit-il, la voix basse et plate, les yeux sombres. « Nous ne faisons pas les choses de la même façon que vous, Dean. Faire le bien n'est pas possible, parfois. Des sacrifices doivent être faits. »

«Pas une vie Castiel » Hurlai-je, mettant un doigt dans sa direction. «Les gens peuvent s'alimenter sans avoir à se tuer les uns les autres. »

Les yeux de Castiel clignotèrent sur mon épaule pendant un moment, la ruée initiale s'était calmé, et maintenant il ne restait que les os et le déchirement de la viande, quelques grognement occasionnel et se disputent les quelques reste. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens de nouveau. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Où est le corps que tu as ramené ? » demanda-t-il.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, le défiant du regard. « J'ai nourri les gens avec. »

Il hocha la tête. « Combien de morts ? »

« Aucun Castiel - aucun d'entre eux n'a eu à mourir! Et qu'en est-il de la grossesse, l'allaitement, c'est eux que j'ai nourris ! Et ils seraient probablement morts si je ne l'avais pas fait. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un faible grondement menaçant sortit de sa poitrine quand il s'avança, découvrant ses dents légèrement. « Tu vas changer de ton avec le chien ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter une de tes petites crises d'indignation. Certains d'entre nous ne peuvent se permettre de nourrir tout le monde. »

"Peut-être que vous n'essayez même pas ! » Craquai-je avant de ne pouvoir m'en empêcher, regrettant instantanément mes mots quand Castiel grogna et me saisit pour me trainer dans sa tente avec suffisamment de force que je faillis m'effondrer.

« Tu penses que tu ais mieux que moi ? » rugit-il en me poussant sur le sol avec force. « Tu penses que tu peux tout simplement arriver ici et critiquer la façon dont nous vivons, nos habitudes ? Nos coutumes ? Comme si tu étais mieux ? » Ma tête vira sur côté quand je sentis son poing, la douleur s'épanoui sur le côté de ma tête. Je roulai loin de lui, haletant à la soudaineté de sa violence, mais il était déjà là, me faisant tomber avec un autre coup de poing. « Sais-tu combien j'ai dû me battre pour ne pas te tuer quand nous vous avons trouvé ? Combien j'ai étais remit en question pour toi _?_ Putain de loup ingrat ! » Il était tout à coup au-dessus de moi, découvrant ses dents alors que son corps fort me clouée au sol. « Tu es _à moi,_ et il est temps que tu le comprenne. » Puis, il me mordit.

Ce salopard m'avait mordu.

Je sentais chaque centimètre de ses dents, dents déchiquetant ils la peau exposée de ma gorge. J'étais conscient des souffrances de mon corps, où il avait pris des coups, et où sa main était noué dans mes cheveux, tirant ma tête d'un côté pour avoir un meilleur accès à ma gorge. Mon corps s'arquai, j'étouffais un halètement quand je le sentis percer ma jugulaire, le sang coulant épais et rapide, dans sa bouche et colorant la fourrure en dessous de moi. Je sentais les cheveux de Castiel sur mon épaule et mon dos mouillé, trempé de mon propre sang.

« Castiel ... » j'attrapai sa tête, essayant de le dégager, mais il gronda en avertissement et commença à fermer les mâchoires. Je gémis quand je sentis la déchirure de la chair, la douleur inondant mon corps. Il était trop fort, je ne pouvais pas le repousser, et plus il mordait, plus de sang était versé et plus je sentais que je devenais faible.

Quand je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir à cause de la perte de sang, je sentis qu'il se retirait lentement. Je gémis légèrement lorsqu'il enleva ses dents, déchirant un peu plus ma peau. J'étais toujours agripper à sa tête, incapable de bouger la main, et il se repositionna afin que son visage sois au-dessus du mien, sa bouche, sa mâchoire et son nez barbouillé de sang étaient à quelques millimètre de moi. Il respirait lourdement, les yeux remplis de luxure, et je succombai à mes plus bas instincts et me frottai contre lui, submergés par la quantité de désir que cela me procurais en le voyant couvert de mon sang. Je gémis à nouveau, détestant combien mon comportement était semblable à celui d'une chienne en chaleur, et encore plus de voir que je ne pouvais pas me retenir d'attire sa tête et de sceller nos lèvres en un baisé.

Le goût de mon sang inonda ma bouche alors qu'il prenait facilement le contrôle, glissant sans effort sa langue dans ma bouche, affirmant me _posséder._ Ses mains agrippèrent fermement ma taille alors qu'il glissait le long de mon corps, et je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de sueur, boue et de sang, qui couvrait sa peau qui se frottait contre la mienne. La tente était pleine de phéromones, si puissantes que ça me donnait le vertige, ainsi que la quantité de sang que j'avais perdu, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester conscient pendant un peu plus longtemps.

Castiel se remit à parler, s'éloignant de ma bouche et commençant à mordiller, lécher et mordre tout le long du chemin de mon corps: «Tu es _à moi_ ! Mon Alpha ! Mon prisonnier ! Mon loup ! » Il embrassa une ecchymose sur ma clavicule et je gémis, le dos arqué alors que sa main sanglante se refermait autour de ma queue, me caressant atrocement lentement. « Tu me menaces, me manques de respect devant les membres de mon clan, tu vas clairement contre ma volonté avec une telle hargne que ça me fait penser que tu es très audacieux, ou très stupide. » Je gémis quand je sentis ses dents glissaient sur le côté de mon torse, s'enfonçant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le dernier os de ma cage thoracique, me taquinant de sa main libre en jouant avec un de mes mamelons, ce qui rendit rouge et enflée. «Ton frère semble avoir l'intention de séduire ou de tuer le mien ... Pourquoi je ne te tues pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as que je veux ? » La façon dont il avait demandé cela semblait qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse - il retira ses dents de la seconde morsure, léchant la petite quantité de sang qui avaient déjà commencé à ce déverser, accélérant le rythme auquel il me caressait, serrant son poing sur son mouvement de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que je sois haletant, soulevant les hanches pour essayer de me rapprocher de lui, de l'amener à me donner ce dont j'avais tellement besoin.

Quand ses lèvres se scellèrent autour de ma queue, j'hurlai pitoyablement, emmené si près du bord par la chaleur de l'humidité de sa bouche, et la petite présence de ses dents contre ma chair. Il pouvait donc facilement me faire mal, mais il ne le ferait pas - ses mains était devenues douce, ses yeux brillants et _si_ bleu et je savais qu'ils me regardaient. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur mon visage et, avec beaucoup d'efforts, je baissai la tête pour le regarder. _Putain,_ il était si beau comme ça, des lèvres pleines rougis de mon sang, tendu autour de ma bite alors qu'elle s'enfoncer. Je posais une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, colorant son front avec du sang de rat, (je ne mettais pas lavé depuis la chasse) il ronronna, fermant les yeux et en inclinant la tête juste un peu, et je suis venu dans un orgasme dévastateur.

La combinaison de la perte de sang, l'odeur et l'orgasme m'avais bouleversée. Je me sentais étourdie et épuisé, retombant contre les fourrures alors que Castiel s'était reculé, me masturbant dès que mon orgasme avait commencé - parce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas avaler. Je souris presque à cette pensée, avant qu'il ne me prenne contre son estomac, dos à lui. Je sentis ses bras m'encerclant de chaque côté de mon torse, son souffle chaud sur le dos de mon cou alors qu'il poussait son corps contre le mien, pas _en moi_ complètement mais vraiment très très près. Il n'a fallu que quelques instants avant qu'il ne vienne, et je pouvais sentir sa semence partout dans le bas de mon dos et mon cul. Il me marquait à nouveau.

Pendant un moment, le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui de notre respiration. Il se blottit dans le creux de mon cou, étonnamment affectueux après cet épisode de sexe-combat-colère (ou peut importe le nom) que nous venions juste d'avoir. Il ronronnait contre moi et je sentis comme un grondement dans sa poitrine contre mon dos quand il se détendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as que je veux ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, cette fois sonnant légèrement frustré et plus curieux. Je tournai la tête, rencontrant son regard.

«Je ne sais pas» répondis-je honnêtement, parce que pour moi Castiel semblait atteint d'une sorte de sorte de schizophrénie, et il semblait qu'il essayait de décider entre, jouer avec moi ou tout simplement me tuer carrément. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Castiel secoua la tête et déplaça son poids pour se coucher à côté de moi, je détendis un peu, épuisé et incapable de rester éveillé une seconde de plus, à la dérive au large des bras de Morphée. La dernière chose que je ressentis était une langue humide contre mon dos et mon cou, et j'eu juste le temps de me rendre compte que Castiel me léchait pour me nettoyer avant que l'épuisement ne me dépasse et que je m'endorme.

**Reviews ? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je me réveillais frais et dispos, chaud et propre. La fourrure en dessous de moi avait une odeur de vieux sang et de sueur, et le corps de Castiel était fermes, plaqué contre mon dos, une jambe entre les miennes, un bras autour de mon torse me saisissant possessivement. Je bougeai un peu, m'attendant à ressentir le sec de sang ayant séché sur mon corps, mais il n'y avait rien. J'étais propre.

Castiel était entrain de le laver quand je m'étais endormi. Il devait surement avoir continué.

Une fois cette information enregistrée, l'Alpha s'agita derrière moi, poussant un grondement sourd résonnant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le dos de mon cou, sa langue et ses lèvres râpant contre la zone sensible. Je tremblais contre lui quand il laissa sa langue monter jusqu'à mes cheveux, sa main me caressant le long du flanc, avant d'atteindre mes côtes jusqu'à ce que ses caresses ne me procurent de légère chatouilles. Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus lumineux encore terne à cause du sommeil, notant qu'il était encore recouvert de mon sang et boue. Il n'avait surement pas eu le temps de se nettoyer avant de s'endormir.

Les loups se baignaient généralement dans de grandes rivières ou de grands lacs que nous trouvions dans nos forêts - nous essayons toujours de garder à l'eau courante, mais parfois c'est impossible - et donc la nécessité de se marier était tout de même importante. Cependant, dans les marais les-chats devaient avoir de quoi se nettoyer pensai-je, alors que je regardais Castiel se redresser et mettre de distance entre nou. J'eu la chair de poule à l'endroit où son corps chaud m'avait quitté. Il commença à lécher sa main en se frottant le visage pour essayer de se débarrasser de la saleté. Etrangement, je me sentis un peu déçu en le regardant faire… sans même me demander de l'aide.

Les chats ne s'accouplaient pas, je le savais maintenant, mais pour les loups, le toilettage était une chose très importante et à ne pas prendre à la légère, seul les membres de la famille et notre compagnon avait le droit de le faire régulièrement, sauf bien sur en cas d'urgence comme une plaie infectée ou quelque chose dans le genre. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment Sam c'était laver hier, vu qu'il ne pouvais se déplacer.

Cela me fis également me demander où j'en étais exactement avec Castiel, parce que je n'étais certainement pas son compagnon.

Pourtant, s'il y avait une façon de me rapprocher encore plus de l'Alpha ( plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait), la nuit que nous venions de passer semblais être cette façon. Je m'assis dans le lit, m'étirant de la manière des chats - je n'avais d'ailleurs pas manqué le regard appréciateur de Castiel sur mon corps - et je me glissai vers lui, empiétant dans son espace personnel gardant mes yeux fixés dans le sien.

« Quelque chose à dire Alpha ? »M'avait-il demandé avec un mélange d'amusement et de défi, le salaud savait probablement exactement ce que son geste de nuit dernière voulait dire, il l'utilisait contre moi parce que c'est de cette façon là que les Alphas opère toujours avoir une longueur d'avance. Il cessa d'essayer de nettoyer son visage, apparemment frustré par la quantité de saleté qu'il restait bien qu'il fut entrain de nettoyer depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, et vu qu'il ne procédait pas de miroir ou d'objet qui pourrait le refléter, il ne pouvait pas voir si tout avait disparu et où était les traces de sang restantes. Il tourna donc son attention vers le reste de son corps.

« As-tu déjà pensé de à essayer de te faire une fellation toi-même ? » si je dis ça, c'est parce qu'il en serait surement capable u la position dans laquelle il était, pratiquement plié en deux et il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu plus pour pouvoir atteindre son pénis...

Castiel se redressa et pencha la tête vers moi, comme si je venais de parler une autre langue. Puis finalement un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres: «C'est plus satisfaisant quand une autre personne le fait » affirma-t-il en continuant de se nettoyer.

« Permets-moi au moins de t'aider à te laver » dis-je en souriant un peu alors qu'il se redressait, penchant sa tête d'un côté en clignant des yeux comme un hibou. Ce n'était pas un «Oui», mais ce n'était pas un refus non plus. Je me penchai vers l'avant et appuyai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, ma langue goûtant sa peau pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Il ronronnait doucement, inclinant la tête vers le bas pour que je ne puisse pas avoir accès à son cou (truc d'Alpha). Je miaulai doucement en protestation mais ne discutai pas, à la place, je léchais sa bouche et sa mâchoire, nettoyant le sang, la sueur et la crasse qui s'y étaient rassemblés. Ce n'était pas très agréable, le sang séché mélangé avec la saleté humide des marais et le sel de la sueur de Castiel, mais en dessous je pouvais goûter la saveur de sa peau_._ Un fort parfum exaltant dont j'avais été submergé dès notre première rencontre. Je continuais à nettoyer le visage de Castiel jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve juste à côté de sa bouche, ses lèvres pulpeuses se séparèrent en un souffle haletant. Je m'éloignai légèrement, histoire de voir ses yeux sombres et voilés et je plaçai ma main sur le côté de son visage, le tirant à nouveau pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Nos deux saveurs se mélangeaient alors qu'il gémissait dans ma bouche. Il me poussa légèrement vers l'arrière pour venir se positionner encore un peu plus près de moi, ses mains saisissant mon corps avec une tel possessivité féroce que je gémis, j'aimais le sentiment de ses ongles émoussés creusant dans ma peau.

Très vite, je commençai à me frotter contre lui, essayant de trouver l'endroit parfait sur sa cuisse qui me faisait gémir alors que je me sentais durcir, le désir enflammait mon bas-ventre et il souffla un petit rire quand il s'en rendit compte. « Tu es insatiable Alpha » avait-il déclaré avec un mélange d'exaspération et de plaisir ludique. Souriant contre mes lèvres, il se rapprocha et m'allongea sous lui. Je me comportais de la façon la plus passive possible et lui était déterminé à en profiter. Je l'embrassais doucement, poussant un faible grognement alors que mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux, savourant le petit ronronnement de plaisir qu'il poussait.

Les phéromones se faisaient de plus en plus présente pendant qu'une de mes main s'aventurait sur la cuisse de Castiel, tendue vers le bas pour entourer son sexe que je lui ai caressé lentement, aimant les petits mouvements désespérés de ses hanches qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Castiel ne reprenne le contrôle de nos ébats - il me poussa à nouveau sur le dos, les cuisses écartées pour le laisser prendre place, l'atterrissage se fit un peu brutalement, mon dos frappant contre le sol recouvert de fourrures. Je ris contre lui, continuant la tâche que j'avais commencée au début, contournant son cou vu qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas m'y laisser l'accès. Je partis donc explorer sa clavicule et son épaule. Soudain je sentis la présence de Castiel dans mon cou, toujours à cheval sur moi, il planta ses dents à peine sorties dans la marque de morsure qu'il avait laissée derrière lui la nuit dernière. Il mordit ma peau à nouveau, presque assez fort pour la déchirer. La menace de ses dents me fit frissonner.

«Je vais te remmener à la chasse Alpha » murmura Castiel contre mon pouls encore très rapide, le grondement sourd de sa voix me faisait froid dans le dos quand il souffla ces mots à mon oreille: «Je sais que tu ne manges pas beaucoup, et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang la nuit dernière ». Et je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il souriait.

«Juste nous deux ? » Avais-je demandé, incapable de dissimuler le ton d'espoir présent dans ma voix – après tout, si je réussissais à me connecter mentalement avec ma meute pendant que nous chasserions, je pourrais peut-être aller chercher Sam pendant que la meute neutraliserait Castiel et tout ça avant que la colonie des chats ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Par contre, je ne voulais pas tuer Castiel, c'était un homme puissant et il pourrait devenir un bon allié si nécessaire.

J'ignorai bien évidemment le fait qu'il est devenu de plus en plus difficile de supporter l'idée que Castiel décède.

Castiel eut un petit rire, ses dents grattant mon cou, laissant derrière lui des lignes rouges sang. «Juste nous deux. » Puis, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, réussissant à garder le sien loin de ma bouche alors que sa main noué à l'arrière de ma tête me rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Je grognai une dernière fois quand il poussa une dernière fois contre mon érection, nos deux pénis se frottant ensemble juste avant qu'il ne recule, se levant et me regardant calmement comme toujours.

«J'ai des choses à régler, mais nous partirons dans quelques heures » dit-il en allant sur le côté de la tente où les voiles pour vêtir les chats étaient accrochés. Il en prit une bleu-nuit et la passa autour de son corps. Il s'arrêta une fois vêtu et se tourna vers moi puis vers l'ouverture de la tente et il jeta un autre drap pour moi - un noir avec une touche de vert sur les bords. Je l'attrapai, sentant le tissus que je croyais rugueux, mais qui en faite était aussi doux que le satin. « Porte ce vêtement, nous voulons éviter d'avoir à nouveau affaire à une crise. » Je n'avais pas demandé ce qu'il voulait dire en disant sa, mais j'étais presque certain qu'il parleait de Sam.

Je rougis au nom de mon frère et me levai, tenant le drap devant moi. Dès que je relevai les yeux, Castiel avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Sam leva un sourcil en me voyant comme ça et fit un mouvement de tête dans ma direction. « Tu as adhéré à la vit avec les chats » commenta-t-il, et je souris en m'asseyant à côté de lui. La façon dont le drap était enroulé autour de moi, il m'était impossible de m'asseoir en tailleur tellement le vêtement me couvrait tout le corps. Je me suis donc assis avec les jambes repliées devant moi, les bras autour d'elles.

«Ouais» dis-je en haussant les épaules, en effet, je m'étais moi-même enveloppé tout le corps. C'est pour cela que Castiel m'avait demandé de porter cet habit - J'étais couvert de marques. Ecchymoses, morsures, la preuve que je lui appartenais, dans ma culture jamais cela ne se faisait sur un Alpha. Sam serait paniqué s'il les voyait. « Tu sais finalement c'est très confortable, ça sent bon et c'est vraiment doux, un peu comme une seconde peau» ajoutai-je, gesticulant pour replacer le tissus qui s'était un peu relever au niveau de mon tibia. Il se pencha en avant et pris le tissus pour le sentir et poussa un sifflement d'apréciation.

«Je me demande où ils vont chercher des matériaux pareille » se demanda-t-il à haute voix, et j'hochai la tête. Il continua à admirer le drap puis soudain, il se figea. «Dean» gronda-t-il alors que je suivais son regard sombre jusqu'à mon ... merde, mon épaule. Le textile avait légèrement glissait de mon épaule et laissait apparaitre le début de la marque de morsure de Castiel « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Rien Sammy » lui dis-je, couvrant mon épaule en me levant avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Il grogna de frustration alors qu'il essayait me de suivre, mais sa jambe l'en empêcha. « Tu n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, sauf que c'était complètement consentent et c'est tout. »

«Dean» fut tout ce que la voix de Sam prononça.

Je soupirai, essayant désespérément de faire comprendre à mon frère que tout cela était _nécessaire._ « _S'il te plaît__Sam.__Ne _fais pas toute une affaire de cela. Ce n'est pas notre monde. » Fis-je en montrant celui qui nous entourai « Je ne suis pas ton Alpha ici, et leur façon de vivre ne signifie pas la même chose pour nous. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis marqué, ou accouplés ici. C'est un crime de passion, d'accord? Aller Sammy, tout va bien se passer. »

«Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux simplement être si nonchalant à ce sujet Dean. Tu es _mon_ Alpha et tu as été ... _clamé_ par l'ennemi. Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre mon point de vue dans cette histoire. »

Je soufflai, me haïssant de toutes mes forces pour ce que j'allais faire: « Bien Sam, tu as raison, je suis ton Alpha, et c'est en tant qu'Alpha que je t'ordonne de te calmer et de laisser tout ça couler ! » ordonnai-je en utilisant la voix que j'avais en donnant des ordres, celle qui fait que les loups obéissent. Je me souviens quand mon père - l'Alpha juste avant moi – utilisait cette voix sur les autres loups, et je sentais sa puissance vibrer à travers tout mon être. « Sa va aller ? » demandai-je ne adoucissant ma voix. En effet, je détestais devoir en arriver là avec Sam, et je détestais le fait qu'il m'y ait obligé.

La posture de Sam était soumise, les épaules affaissées. Il ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux. « Oui Alpha. Pardonnez-moi Alpha » avait-il chuchoté, et bon sang, ça m'avait presque brisé le cœur. Je soupirai à nouveau et me mis à genoux devant lui, saisissant sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse se détourner de moi et lui fis rencontrer mes yeux.

« Hey, Sammy, hé ... » murmurai-je, le calmant doucement en je lui caressant les cheveux. « C'est bon Sammy, tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Je _détestais_ ce que je venais de faire, utiliser ma voix d'Alpha, et encore plus quand Sam tremblait contre moi, craignant une sorte de punition que les autres Alphas avaient l'habitude de donner.

J'essayais toujours de faire respecter de façon pacifique, mais parfois c'était tout simplement impossible. « Calmes-toi, petit frère, tout va bien » continuai-je, passant ma main lentement dans ses cheveux. Puis je levai les yeux vers le rabat de la tente ouvert et regardais Gabriel arriver.

L'homme fit une pause, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui avant de s'asseoir à côté de Sam, mettant ouvertement une main sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas un grand geste, mais il fit arrêter les tremblements de mon frère et le calma. Il se tourna inconsciemment vers Gabriel alors qu'un sentiment de soulagement m'envahissait suite à la soudaine tranquillité de mon frère.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Gabriel d'une voix basse et douce. Sam hocha légèrement la tête. Je m'assis un peu plus près de Sam pour pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux. « Puis-je vous parler deux seconde Alpha loup ? » demanda Gabriel en montrant l'ouverture de la tente un signe de tête.

J'hochai la tête après un moment, regardant Sam qui n'avait toujours aucune réaction - il semblait tout aussi confus que moi, avec une petite touche d'inquiétude pour couronner le tout - je frottai son épaule doucement, posant mon front contre le sien pendant une seconde avant de me lever pour suivre Gabriel hors de la tente.

Le chat avait l'air ... irritées. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait le décrire. S'il était sous sa forme féline chat, il serait probablement gonflé, le dos arqué, les poils dressés sur la tête et les oreilles en arrière. En tant qu'être humain, le seul indice de son état était la sauvagerie que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux et la façon dont il se tenait, le corps vibrant comme s'il se retenait de me sauter dessus.

Ses yeux brillaient de la couleur de d'or en fixant les miens. « Ecoutes, je ne t'aime pas » dit-il. Je clignai des yeux surpris, mais il continua avant que je puisse répondre. « Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu ne devrais pas continuer à dormir dans la tente de mon frère, mais tu le fais, et je sais que tu as une raison, mais tu ne peux pas être assez stupide pour essayer de le tuer. » Il s'arrêta, souriant légèrement, et je penchai la tête de côté, sachant qu'il allait continuer avec mon accord ou non. « Je n'ai vraiment pas du tout confiance en toi. Je pense même que je devrais te haïr, mais je n'en suis pas encore à là. Et je ... Je voudrais ta permission. »

Encore une fois, je clignai des yeux. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais il m'interrompt à nouveau « J'aime Sam, ce qui est stupide quand on sait que je suis censé vouloir le tuer. Mais je l'aime, il est comme un chiot géant, il est si impétueux et je suis fasciné par lui. Je sais que dans votre culture, l'homme doit demander à la famille et l'Alpha de la femme pour pouvoir lui faire la cour. Sam n'est pas une femme, mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va faire le premier pas. Et tu es ... les deux, famille et Alpha. Donc, même si je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur, ton frère lui je l'aime, et je voudrais ta permission pour lui faire la cour. »

Je pris un moment pour assimiler cette étrange proposition. Je pensais qu'en effet, Gabriel pouvais être parfait pour mon frère. Finalement, je hochai la tête. « Je pense que tu seras un bon parti pour lui. Tu as ma permission et ma bénédiction » ai-je dit, souriant au regard étonné qu'il me lançait, regard qui d'ailleurs me confirma que peu importe la réponse que j'aurais pu lui donner, il serait tout de même partit à la conquête du cœur de Sam. Mais cela signifierait beaucoup pour Sam si leur relation avait ma bénédiction.

Gabriel cligna des yeux en me regardant puis hocha la tête, je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine tout en hochant la tête comme lui. Nous étions arrivés à nous entendre, et je remerciais le chat doré au moins pour être auprès de mon frère, l'avoir guérie et prendre soin de lui. Soudain, je vis ses yeux dorés observer quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule, je me retournais immédiatement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Michael » déclara Gabriel, le ton ennuyé et un peu insolent. Le nouvel arrivant me regardait, les yeux ambre jaune pratiquement rougeoyant quand il me sourit, sereinement avec juste un soupçon de menace et ... de luxure ? « Que fais-tu ici ? » repris Gabriel.

«Je voulais parler de l'Alpha loup» répondit Michael la voix proche d'un ronronnement, je reconnus immédiatement la voix du chat de platine, celui qui m'avait à moitié agressé hier à la chasse. Wow ... les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire à quel point je n'avais _pas_ envie de parler à Michael. Surtout seul, vu que Gabriel était sur le point de s'en aller pour aller voir Sam. Les yeux de Michael étaient encrés dans les miens tout le long de mon monologue intérieur «On m'a dit qu'il rendait visite à son frère. » continua Michael.

Je déglutis et hochai la tête « Ouais » murmurai-je, enivré par le parfum que Michael dégageait et les phéromones mélangés avec. Wow ... j'étais tellement mal à l'aise. « Eh bien, je suis là. » Si je restais dans un lieu public alors tout devrait bien se passer...

« En effet Dean » dit Michael en marchant vers moi, m'envoyant une nouvelle vague de phéromone en pleine tête. J'ai presque chancelé sous son odeur - presque aussi puissante que celle de Castiel, voire même égal mais de différentes manières. «Et j'en suis ravi, suis moi Alpha ! . » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Gabriel n'allait certainement pas m'aider, donc les seules options qui s'offraient à moi me feraient toutes passer pour un lâche. Je ne suis pas un lâche, bien évidemment. Mais je savais que tout ça se terminerait mal. Pour des raisons d'orgueil, j'ignorai mon instinct et hochai la tête, le laissant passer devant. Nous passâmes devant la tente de Sam, puis celle de Castiel en direction du nord du campement, très vite les tentes se firent moins nombreuses jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux, à côté l'une de l'autre. «C'est la mienne, je la partage avec mon frère» dit Michael en ouvrant la toile qui servait de porte pour m'inviter à entrer.

J'hésitai un moment, puis je croisais les bras sur mon torse. Bon d'accord, peut-être que j'étais un peu lâche. « Si vous voulez me parler, nous pouvons très bien le faire à l'extérieur » dis-je.

Michael sourit. «D'accord, bien sûr. » Puis il se dirigea vers un ancien feu de camps pour s'assoir sur un des nombreux sièges disposés autour du feu maintenant éteint. Je le suivis et m'installai sur le siège le plus éloigné, je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec lui mais je voulais qu'il comprenne bien que je n'étais pas à l'aise et que je ne voulais pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soi.

Nous restions silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Michael regardant les cendres au milieu du cercle de pierre devant lui. Je le vit enfin lever la tête pour m'adresser la parole «Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment curieux à ton sujet Alpha loup. J'ai moi-même passé quelques années de ma jeunesse avec une meute de loup-garou. Dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas une Sarah Milligan par hasard ? »

Je clignai des yeux parce qu'en effet, je la connaissais, c'était la mère de mon demi-frère, Adam. Elle venait d'une meute différente.

Quand j'hochai la tête, il rayonna, me montrant ses dents blanches en un sourire. « Elle était la fille de l'Alpha de la meute où j'étais. Vous êtes des créatures fascinantes, vraiment, comment vous interagissez, c'est si différent de comment nous vivons, et beaucoup plus décontracté. » Il se pencha vers moi, et j'eus juste assez de présence d'esprit pour me méfier.

«Oui» dis-je, parce qu'il me semblait que je devais au moins contribuer à la conversation un minimum: «Quand je suis arrivé ça m'a beaucoup surpris au début, surtout quand j'ai rencontré une femme enceinte, Jo, et elle m'a dit que les chats n'avaient même pas compagnon, ni rien. Pas officiellement, en tout cas. »

Michael sourit de nouveau: «Non, c'est réservé aux Alphas, car une colonie a besoin d'une reine stable ... ou un bon coup pour l'Alpha » avait-il dit, faisant une pause en me regardant de nouveau, et je rougis et m'agitais parce pour Castiel j'étais rien de plus que cela, un bon coup. « La même chose vaut pour le Beta. Mais, pour le reste d'entre nous ... c'est « liberté pour tous ». »

Je soupirais parce que c'était un sujet qui me dépassait. «Je ne peux imaginer une vie comme ça » ai-je commenté.

« Parce que tu es un Alpha. Tu es conçu pour t'accoupler avec une seule personne » répondit Michael avec un sourire facile en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. . « L'Alpha à besoin d'un compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? » ronronna-t-il, et sa bouche était soudainement au niveau de mon oreille droite, son odeur était tout autour de moi, ce qui me donnât le vertige. J'essayais de le faire reculais mais sans succès.

« Tu n'es pas dans mes prétendant potentiel Michael » grognai-je, essayant de faire sortir ma propre autorité, mais c'est bien ça le problème, je n'avais _rien,_ ici. Pour Michael, et tous les autres chats, j'étais juste une nouvelle personne à baiser. « Vos attentions sont non sollicitées et indésirables. »

«Je serais très doux Alpha » je secoue ma tête, le dégageant avant qu'il puisse prendre racine auprès de moi. Il fit un pas en avant et je pus lire ses intention au fond de ses yeux, je préférais ne pas avoir à me battre, j'avais clairement besoin de manger pour regagner toutes mes forces parce que la perte de sang, le manque de nourriture et _l'odeur_ de Michael, tout ça était bien trop pour moi. Je serais probablement capable de le repousser au début, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Puis, tout à coup mon dos se retrouva collé à un corps chaud, un nouveau parfum, un parfum que je reconnaissais très bien. Castiel.

Sa poitrine vibrait contre la mienne et il me fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il grognait. Un grognement hargneux. Quand je tournais la tête et je vis ses dents sorties et sa mâchoire entrouvertes. Michael regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux, et cette insolence lui aurait valu une punition dans _s'il faisait parti de_ma meute. Castiel tira sur mon bras, m'emmenant avec lui.

J'étais à la fois soulagé et inquiet, inquiet parce que Castiel avait l'air vraiment très en colère et que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais supporter une autre confrontation avec lui à ce moment, mais il m'a simplement emmené hors du camp, avant de me lancer un autoritaire : « transforme-toi !».

Il était déjà en chat quand je me suis changé en loup. Il se mit à courir avant moi mais je n'eus pas trop de mal à le rattraper. Castiel courais avec un but simple, il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre le camp et nous. Alors que nous étions toujours en activité, je reniflais les alentours pour essayer de discerner l'odeur de quelqu'un de ma meute qui pourrait me venir en aide.

Personne.

Nous avions parcouru environ 12 kilomètre quand Castiel décida qu'il était tant de faire une pause, il s'arrêta et attendit que je le rejoigne. Dès que je fus à sa hauteur, il se plaça sur moi, me dominant avec un grognement fort qui semblait faire écho dans tout le marais. Je gémis instinctivement, incapable savoir ce que j'avais fait pour rendre Castiel tellement en colère. Ses dents percèrent la peau de mon cou, versant le sang facilement vu qu'il était resté dans sa forme féline tout comme moi. Je gémis à nouveau, pensant qu'il était sur le point de me prendre ici, ce qui serait désagréable, parce que ce n'est pas comme si nous étions proportionnellement d'accord.

« _T'a-t-il touché ? »_ me grogna Castiel et je le regardais confus.

« _Quoi ? »_

« _Est-ce que cet espèce d'enfoiré à poser ses main sur toi ? » _Il attendait visiblement une réponse de ma part et mon incapacité à lui répondre l'énervait au plus au point. _« Réponds-moi ! »_

« _Non, bien sûr que non »_ répondis-je rapidement, craignant qu'il ne m'arrache le cou avant même de s'en rendre compte. _ « Je le jure. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. S'il vous plaît, Castiel, arrêtez. »_

Il y eut un silence infiniment long avant qu'il ne daigne lâcher mon cou pour me laisser reprendre une respiration normale. Je respirais l'air humide avidement, sentant le sang couler de mon cou au sol.

« Pardonnes-moi » déclara Castiel, et je mon attention se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour voir qu'il était de nouveau sous sa forme humaine. Je me retransformais moi aussi parce que il nous était impossible de communiquer comme ça. Il avait l'air ... presque honteux, ses yeux sombres fixant le sol, son expression presque coupable.

Je poussais une grognement de colère, j'était fatigué de ses saute d'humeur et son changement constant entre le calme, la colère et l'envie. « Non » finis-je par lui répondre, ce qui me valu un regarde emplis d'incrédulité de sa part, surement bouleversé que j'ose lui tenir tête. Je repris tout de même « C'est quoi ce bordel, que ce que tu viens de me faire ? »

« Michael ». Il cracha ce nom comme s'il venait de lui écorcher la langue. « Il a essayé de toucher quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Quelque chose qui est _à__moi__.__ »_

« Permets-moi de mettre quelques petites choses au point avec toi » grognai-je, «Je _suis pas à toi !_ putain je ne t'appartient pas, tu n'ais pas mon compagnon, et je ne suis _pas_ le tien, et plus tôt tu te mettras ça dans ton épais crâne félin, mieux ce sera. J'ai le droit de toucher et d'être touché par qui je veux, et j'ai même le droit de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! » il tressaillit en entendant mes paroles « alors arrêtes de te faire des idées, tout ce que je n'est jamais était, c'est ton prisonnier. »

Ses yeux s'étaient encore plus assombri, un mélange de colère mais aussi une pointe de tristesse. «Je ne veux pas que tu sois juste mon prisonnier Dean » a-t-il chuchoté, si doucement que je n'ai presque pas entendu.

« Alors que veux-tu que je sois ? »

Les yeux de Castiel remontèrent pour se positionner dans les miens. « Je ne sais pas. »

Je secouais la tête. « Ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante Cass. Tu _sais_ ce que tu veux. Alors dis le moi » je m'avançais, envahissant son espace personnel de nouveau. Ses yeux fixaient mes lèvres et j'ai fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer. «Dis-moi » demandai-je doucement, avec juste un peu de ma voix Alpha pour l'encourager.

Il frissonna légèrement, rencontrant à nouveau mes yeux. « Toi. Je te veux,» avait-il avoué, faisant sonner cela comme le pire péché qu'il n'avait jamais commis. « Je te veux toi et rien d'autre, pour moi tout seul, tout le temps, je veux te connaître comme personne ne te connais, je veux ... » Il fit une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration et plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. « Je veux que tu me connaisses. »

«L'amour. C'est l'amour que tu veux » dis-je doucement.

Castiel sourit, juste un peu. «Oui. Je suppose que ça doit être ça. »

**Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour mon retard ! je n'ais pas vu mes vacance passer et je n'ais vraiment pas eus le temps de traduire. Encore désolé.**


End file.
